


All’s Fair in Love and War, Particularly in War

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set January 1994 at Camp David; some winter fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	All’s Fair in Love and War, Particularly in War

“Oh, no. No. No. No!” Waving her hands in front of her body in the typical, usually unsuccessful attempt of defence and protection, she matched each step he took towards her with one backwards. So much for a nice, quiet walk in the woods.

Whereas she voiced her displeasure at his intentions, he remained silent. However, the grin on his face said more than a thousand words could have. The snowball he continued to form and roll between his hands said the rest.

He couldn’t be serious, but knowing her husband long enough, she could tell he was. There was just no chance she would escape his love for fooling around this time. Maybe she should consider herself lucky they were hidden in Camp David and not about to start a snowball fight in the middle of the rose garden. She could just imagine those headlines. The press would have a field day, declaring it another domestic fight or a sign of insanity.

In theory, she had better ball control, better aim than he did, but right now, he not only had the advantage of his size but was also already armed.

So, seeing no way out, she decided to give in and do her damnedest to beat him at his own game. They both were competitive by nature, hated to lose – he even more so than she.

Giving up her deficient resistance, she turned and ran, taking a hit on her back in the process but also gaining some distance and a hiding place behind a tree.

Making a few snowballs as fast as she could while dodging his second shot, she tried to come up with a strategy of her own. There was no way she would outrun him or win in a direct fight. Her only chance to win this battle was a surprise attack.

Throwing a few snowballs at him, hitting him more often than not and thus keeping him at distance, she looked around for a better place to hide. Once she had spotted one, the next problem was getting there – preferably without him noticing where she was heading.

She launched a heavy attack on him before taking a roundabout route to her chosen destination. It definitely worked in her favour that he wasn’t as good at sports as he was enthusiastic about watching them. Well, golf didn’t really prepare you for a snowball fight. Otherwise, she would have been icy toast by now already.

He countered her attack with one of his own, scoring fewer hits than she had done, and soon found himself without ammunition. She used the time he needed to produce new snowballs to slip off into the bushes behind him. For a moment, she wondered how close an eye the Secret Service was keeping on them but then decided that it was much too late to worry about their image of the dignified leading couple of the free world. It was definitely ruined for good already. Only good that keeping whatever they saw on the job silent and to themselves was part of their code. The First Couple would have been screwed otherwise – at least this First Couple would be. Not that they weren’t screwed as it was. It would just be adding the cherry on top of the icing that was provided by leaks, smears and rumours.

From her hiding place, she could observe him without being seen by him. By now, he had realised that he hadn’t been hit by a snowball in quite a while and scanned the area, searching for any hint leading to her whereabouts. A snowball in hand, ready to defend himself against a sudden attack, he slowly turned around a bit at the time, always looking out for her.

The more time passed, the more the worry on his face increased. Being unable to spot her or at least a hint of her clearly unsettled him. Not surprising considering the danger they were in simply thanks to the positions they held and the abnormity of the situation – given the constant supervision they were under, it was usually easy to find either of them and difficult to hide from anybody. However, today, she had managed to escape him. For a brief moment, she felt sorry for him, then she remembered who had started this fight and relished his suffering just a little bit.

“Love?” he called out.

She remained quiet.

“Hillary?!”

Not a word. Not a move. But she started to imagine how he tells the Secret Service that he had lost the First Lady during a walk in the woods.

After another shout, she decided to take pity on him. Well, kind of. She crept out of her hiding place, hurried from one tree to the next, always ensuring to stay out of his line of sight. In the end, she sneaked up behind him and shoved two handfuls of snow underneath his jacket and pullover.

It surprised her that the yelp he let out didn’t attract the immediate attention of their security team. She had expected them to come running from various directions, weapons draw. It seemed they had watched them closely and knew what was going on. Somehow that made her feel uncomfortable.

“Did you want to give me a heart attack?” he asked as he turned around and realised who had attacked him.

She giggled, smug her plan had worked out. “Never.” Stretching, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him down for a kiss. “I love you too much.”

“Glad to hear that.” He initiated a second kiss, kissed her more deeply.

She felt herself melting under his ministrations. She might have won the battle, but it looked as if he might win the war. However, right now, she didn’t care about their game anymore, was happy to be enveloped by him.

Then he shivered lightly, and she remembered his clothes were cold and wet under his jacket.

“We better get you somewhere warm and out of these clothes,” she mumbled against his lips.

“I like the sound of that.” He waggled his eyebrows.

Such a typical male. But what else was new?

“We’ll see.” Her smile clearly indicating she wasn’t opposed to the idea, though.

His grin widened as he took her hand and headed in the direction of their cabin at a hurried pace.

The End


End file.
